Waiting for Your Dragon
by NamikuChan
Summary: What's worse? Knowing love and having to wait for it? Or never knowing and constantly hoping? This is a Natsu/Lucy story with mild implications. This has huge spoilers for those who haven't read the chapters of FT 400 and up in the manga. If you want to read it anyway go ahead! This doesn't really follow the manga, and is a fangirls fantasy. they might be OOC but I don't care XD


**Oh My Goodness Guys! How long has it been? Years probably :/ I'm so sorry! My computer stopped working and then I couldn't get a new one for a while, and a lot of things happened in my life that kind of sucked inspiration out of me. Anyways! This is a little Natsu/Lucy fan fiction I made after reading the latter chapters of Fairy Tail. This is obviously not what happened in the manga in the later chapters, but hey, a girl can dream right? :p I will be restarting all of my unfinished stories and completing them! This time for sure!**

 **This story has rather big spoilers, that are strictly from the manga, if you only watch the anime, you won't really understand the later parts. I have become a huge fan of fairy tail, and I hope to add some more fan fictions, maybe better than this one lol. I hope you guys like it, Read at your own risk, and please don't get angry at me for le spoilers. . Thanks and God Bless!**

 **it feels so good to be back *hugs***

Waiting for your dragon, a princess's story.

Lucy couldn't help but feel encouraged as she stepped up towards the huge wooden doors of the guild Hall known as Fairy Tail, it had become the new Number one guild in the Grand Magic games. The whole guild had been through so much, and Natsu changed rather a lot too. Having met an actual flame dragon who had known his father had been good and bad for Natsu. When they got home, it just made Natsu want to find Igneel even more. Yet at the same time, he knew that he wouldn't find the King of the Fire dragons until Igneel wanted to be found. He had huffed and puffed ever since, meaninglessly dragging around the guid hall with no real purpose. Which was rather unusual for the dragon slayer, who, when he had nothing else to do, tended to start all sorts of fights and things to entertain himself.

"Natsu! I found something really interesting in the forest…want to go check it out?" Lucy asking coming up to their normal wooden table.

"Is it really that interesting?" Natsu replied obviously doubting it. he had his head resting in his arms looking past a beer mug into nothing.

"I don't know Natsu…maybe you should go check it out!" Happy encouraged floating up and landing on the table, his white wings disappeared as he patted his friends arm.

"What do you mean Me? Not us?" He asked his furry blue friend.

"Well….Carla and Wendy and Romeo were going to go on a picnic…and well…I just thought…I'd go along" He replied sheepishly. His excited little face made Natsu happy for him. It seems as though he and Carla had been getting along a lot better lately, or more of it seemed as though Carla seemed to not be as snooty towards his friend.

"No problem lil' Buddy" He said forcing a smile as he rubbed the little cat's head.

"Are you sure? I mean…I can stay" He said, though his tone obvious meant he wanted to go.

"No Happy…Go on, I'll take great care of Natsu for ya. We'll be out near the edge of the forest if you need us for anything." Lucy said happily sitting beside Natsu. This made Natsu perk up slightly, its been a while since he and Lucy had been actually alone, without happy or any other member of the guild. Maybe going out wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Great!" Happy jumped for joy folding his wings back out and started to float away towards the little group that was headed out the door.

Natsu watched after them for a long time. He was glad that Wendy was starting to make friends with Romeo. Who knows, maybe when they get to become his and Lucy's age they can be friends like they are. As he thought of that he saw Lucy had disappeared from her seat beside him, he looked worriedly until he had found her at the bar talking to Mira. She returned with a picnic basket similar to the one that the others had.

"I figured that if we were going out, we might as well bring lunch with us" Lucy said with a bright smile, geez, what had gotten in to her. Though her smile did seem to stir something inside of him, it made him not feel lonely like he had been lately.

As they stood up Natsu took the basket from her hands placing a hand on the small of her back as he lead her out of the guild. He wasn't sure what caused him to do that, it just seemed like the right thing to do. He had seen other men through the years do the same thing, so it felt pretty natural. He had actually seen Bixlow do the same with Lisanna lately. That didn't really bother him as some of the guild thought it would, Lisanna was his childhood friend. He loved having her back in the guild, and seeing her every day like he used to. She seemed happy dating Bixlow, and that in turn made Natsu happy. Lucy turned and looked up at him as he escorted her towards the door. Canna put down her ale and watched, Elfman shouted something about him being a real man. Grey smirked and whistled at them causing Lucy to turn a deep shade of red. Natsu smiled at her thinking how cute she looked today. Weirdly enough she went for a more modest look, with a woolen sweater and coat thingy over it (Obviously he didn't know anything about girls' fashion) that covered up everything and one of her usual short skirts. He looked down at her long tan legs as he saw that she had socks that went up past her knee, it crept up to her thigh. He coughed as his throat tightened as he saw her coarse brown leather boots that were knee length. Lucy looked extremely good, even though she wasn't showing any cleavage or anything like she normally did. Natsu wondered why she wasn't wearing her usual tank.

"Burrr….its freezing out here" Lucy whispered, Natsu didn't realize but they were so close he could obviously hear her voice, they were almost touching. It was so cold that he could see her breath in the air, he laughed slightly seeing smoke creep from his own mouth.

"It is pretty cold huh?" He wore a light blue tee shirt that wasn't anything special, long black stretch pants and regular old sneakers. something made him wish he had a jacket so he could give it to Luce to wear. Its not like the cold bothered him any, his body temperature was that way above a normal human. Being a fire dragon slayer has its perks.

"Here" He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he wasn't really sure why he did that, but again…something just seemed right about it. He pulled her closer, he couldn't help his dragon slayer nose as her scent drifted towards him. Peaches and vanilla, his favorite dessert. It made her seem….appetizing. He laughed feeling like his father for the first time. Igneel had stopped eating humans way before he had Natsu with him. But he had remarked that sometimes women tasted better than men.

They stayed quite for a while as they walked down the street, The spirit mage didn't seem bothered by the silence at all, she would even start to hum a tune from time to time. He recognized it as something Mira sings on stage at the guild. The wind would build up from time to time which made Lucy pull closer, She'd blush a little wrapping her sweater thingy up her neck. Natsu pulled her even closer until her arm was around his midsection. It seemed completely natural. A though there bodies fit together like one of Lisanna's puzzles she used to make him do.

"Where are we going to anyway? Is there really something in the forest?" He asked as the neared the end of the path.

"Yes…just wait" she said smiling up at him as though she knew a secret. He raised an eyebrow at her but smiled. He loved an adventure, and an adventure alone with Lucy seemed like a dream.

They started into the forest and Lucy quickly took control, she started down the path tripping every once in while over the multiple braces or roots. Natsu would chuckle and hold her steady receiving another pink accented cheek. Lucy finally stopped as she reached the other end of the lake, in which they do most of their fishing.

"What is it Luce?" He asked. Using his nickname for her gave him a rush of excitement. He could get used to their little adventures together.

"Here…" She said smiling as she pointed towards a tree. Natsu looked at it with a new inspection…it seemed weird that as many times as he was here he never saw the marking….

"Levy/Gajeel in a heart… Lisanna and Bixlow….Evergreen and Elfman…Juvia and grey…even luxus and Mira. all these names with hearts….what kind of tree is this?" He turned to look at Lucy.

"It was a legend along with it…Levy was the first to read about it, then rumors started floating around the guild and well…I guess everyone heard about it. The legend is that if you carve in your name and the one you hold dear you are sure to find each other if you were ever to become lost…or…if they are already lost. see there's Erza and Jellal there too…But it doesn't have to be a romantic kind of love…it can be any kind of love…" Lucy stumbled towards the tree and Natsu caught her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders again thinking she was cold.

"I thought you could carve your and Igneel's name and maybe it will bring you luck in trying to find him" She fidgeted nervously.

"Thank you Luce" He said looking down at her. Something made her exceptionally beautiful today, her hair was tied back and out of her face.

"Well…I'll go set up the basket, all this tripping and walking made me hungry" She joked smiling at him as she pulled away. He already missed her body heat as watched her walk away.

Natsu pondered for a moment as he turned and looked at the tree. Regardless of this story, it seemed as though only romantic names have been carved. It would seem a little weird for Natsu to carve in his father's name into a love tree. But Lucy had a caring and good idea. He looked back at her, she was turned away from him, her face in profile, taking the contents out of the basket. Whatever it was, it was still steaming hot from the guild hall. He watched as she pulled her blonde hair out of her face, He stared at the locket that hung from her neck. It was from her father, in the presents that he had left over the seven years. She had put a picture of both her parents inside. He couldn't help but remembering being a tiny bit jealous that she didn't wear his picture around her neck. But why should she? They were just friend…Just….friends. That finally gave Natsu a good idea. He quickly picked up the knife that someone had left on a nearby root and started carving.

Lucy turned to see Natsu's back, smiling as she watching him busily and intently carve into the tree. She had pulled the curry out and the bowls, she put the drinks out too. She hoped that Happy, Carla, Wendy and Romeo were having as much fun as she was. Somehow she knew they were though. She smiled to herself as she remembered the heat from Natsu's hand at the small of her back, and the way he held her to keep her warm all the way to the forest. Not to mention his strong grip to keep her from falling, strong enough to hold her up, but gentle enough to not hurt her in anyway. That was Natsu to the core, strong but gentle and friendly. Well friendly to those who didn't try to hurt his friends.

"Hey take a break and come eat before it gets cold" Lucy called stepping back to admire the setting.

"I'm done actually" Natsu said with the biggest grin he had had since the Grand Magic Games was finished. He rubbed his hands together to get the dust off them. He looked like a cute little kid who had just finished a craft project.

"Oh thats wonderful! I wanna see!" She exclaimed coming towards the tree. She gasped as Natsu intently wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck through her hair. This was different from the walk here. She gasped again, at a loss for words as she saw that in a huge heart biggest of them all and in the very middle of the tree was Natsu/Lucy written in big bulky letters.

"I hope you don't mind" She heard him whisper against her shoulder, he buried his face even deeper. She was glad he couldn't see how brightly red her face was…

'of…Of cour….Of course I don't mind…at all" Lucy finally choked out. Her throat felt like it had a gigantic lump and she felt hot from heat to toe…as though she were actually "Fired Up" Her fingers reached out to trace it lovingly.

"This just felt right….I have been away from Igneel so long, I don't think he'd want me to write his name in a tree…its wasn't his style…but…this seemed to be more of…our style" He responded.

She felt his arms twist her around until she was facing the Fire Dragon Slayer directly. He smiled his biggest smile and placed his hand under her chin, his thumb loving moving to and fro. He bent down slowly as though to ask for permission, which wasn't needed. Lucy met him the rest of the way wrapping her ams around his neck folding her hands into his white scarf around his neck. Lucy giggled as Natsu's enthusiasm picked her straight up into the air. She lovingly wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered his hands to balance them out.

"You are what I have been needing lately" He finally said breaking the kiss. "I just wasn't sure how to get you" He whispered.

"You didn't need to "get me"…I was and always will be yours" Lucy whispered kissing him lightly again.

After finishing up the food, and spending some more time alone, talking, cloud watching, and of course kissing, the two made their way back towards their home, Everyone was watched as Natsu held open the door for Lucy to walk through, though their hands were still connected. After a moment of silence, cheers erupted all around and Natsu and Lucy were getting pounced with hugs and pats on the back.

"I thought it would never happen! Mira exclaimed putting a hanky to her eyes.

"Oh whatever everyone owes me money!" Grey exclaimed pointing towards a board that wasn't there when they left. It was a pole on how soon Natsu and Lucy would have gotten together.

Natsu and his Luce laughed never taking their eyes off each other and they started back towards their table though this time, Natsu pulled Lucy close to his side, his arm wrapped around her waist, her head naturally went to his shoulder, they shared a kiss to everyone's squeal of delight. It seemed as though the dragon had finally fallen for the Princess and the Princess in return, loved her dragon, a true fairy tail.

 **This contains HUGE SPOILERS of chapter 416-418 DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT READ IT**

Lucy fell tripping as tears stung her eyes and dripped off her cheeks. She need to go and see it again. To know that all of this had been real and than she didn't make him up in her imagination. She gurgled as she fell over branch after branch, falling down and scratching her knee caps. They were bright red and blood was running down her legs. But it made the inward pain real towards the out ward appearance. She needed the pain…to remember. She screamed to herself burying her head in her hands, tears still welling up, her throat burned with intensity that rivaled fire. Her stomach was empty from not eating.

"I need to find it…" She whispered to herself.

Lucy picked herself up off the dirty forest floor, her clothes muddy and ruined by blood. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked in the dark forest. Luckily she was smart enough to bring a lighted candle with her. She had also grabbed his cape….the same cape he had used in Edolas, he had given it to her to wear when they had reached home. Somehow it still smelled faintly of him. That singed burning ash smell that was sweeter than cigarette smoke. She cringed and cried harder as a lump developed in her throat. She wrapped her hand around her new necklace. It was Aquarius's broken key…she would never be able to see her oldest and first friend again. And then Natsu left…she was all alone

"Natsu…." She had finally made it…to the place she was wanting to be.

The tree where he had carved their names. She fell over a tree root and landed on her knees again, she screamed as the pain erupted. She didn't care. They had all left her. The guild disbanded and Natsu had left…with nothing more than a letter to tell everyone else that he would be gone for a year long training excursion with Happy. Did he not need her anymore? Was she not a healthy or powerful asset? She whimpered as she held the candle up, there it was… the same as it had been a few months ago.

"Why…." She whispered bowing her head.

She jumped as something on the tree root caught her eye. She reached up and grabbed it. It was a letter…addressed to her…and she could recognize that handwriting from anywhere…Natsu…she quickly tore it open and unfolded it, careful not to catch it on fire.

Dear Lucy…

I know you won't understand why I left you alone…To be honest, I wanted to take you with me, yet I knew that training would be hard and difficult. Not like training for the grand magic games. I need time to focus, to build up my strength. Something big is coming. I can feel it. I don't know if I'm the only one who feels it. But I know that I am the only one who can stop it. Lucy nothing means more to me than you. I hope you aren't too upset at me. I understand that a year is a long time, so please, just take care of yourself. One day, I'll be as strong as Luxus or Guildarts and I can protect you like I should. I will be there to protect you from whatever is about to happen, and you can count on that. Inside the envelope is a charm I was wanting to give to you on your birthday of joining Fairy Tail, so I guess I'll slip it in here. Lucy please don't be too angry. I know that it will be difficult on me to be separtaed from you, so please try not to get kidnaped or eaten or anything alright? I trust Loke to take care of you (Though if he touches you I'll kill him :p)

I love you,

Natsu.

Oh and Happy wanted me to tell you he said Sorry and that he will miss you too. He wanted me to put his message in her to Carla as well. Could you please give it to her?

Lucy teared up again as she held the letter close. She took the charm with shaking hands and attached it to her key necklace It was a pure cream pearl like what came out the ocean in a oyster. She tucked the letter under her belt to keep it safe. She was unaware of certain people watching her. Levy was behind a tree with Gajeel Gray and Juvia. Loke had come from the spirit world as well to check up on her. Obviously the loss of Natsu on his year long trainning trip seemed to really be effecting her. They all looked at each other and back to her.

"Let's leave her alone" Juvia whispered tugging Gray's arm.

"But…" Gray and like protested.

"She needs time alone to cry and get it all out of her system. She doesn't need to know that we came into town tonight." Levy whispered wrapping her around around Gajeels.

"It wouldn't do her any good either" Loke said feeling awful about his owner…no his friend.

"That stupid flame brain" Gajeel sneered. "Don't make her fall in love and then ditch her"

Levy looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. He watched Lucy as he kissed Levy on the head…she gasped as he walked out into the clearing towards the heartbroken girl. Lucy jumped as sticked broke under his heavy leaded feet. She gasped as she saw everyone together step out to stand beside gajeel.

"Lu-chan" Levy whispered…she walked towards her pulling her headband off. She used her script magic to get it wet and she bent down to the whimpering girl as she wrapped her wounded right leg. Gray and juvia helped her stand, Juvia sweetly patted her hair as laid her head on her. Gajeel and Loke watched as Lucy swayed on her feet. Loke reached over and just picked her up cradling her in his arms

"We got you Lucy" They all whispered as they all started to walk outside the forest.

Levy prayed as she took one last look back at the Love Tree. She prayer for all the lovers. Knowing that some had become separated during the disbanded of their guild. But most of all she prayed for her best friend. That she might be reunited with her love again.

9 months later

Lucy stood in front of her giant cork board looking at the maps and pieces of paper. She had counted nine months today. She sighed as she looked at the names around the board. Working at Sorcerer weekly had made things easy to get leads, or sightings any of the members of her old guild fairy tail. Finally after a few months she graduated from underwear model to an actual writer. The info she got on the members almost made having a non magical job worth it. After Fairy Tail had been disbanded everyone separated in big ways. She wrapped her arms around herself as she noticed the papers on the side that showed Natsu/Happy with a question mark. She sighed and she picked up her pack, did an enthusiastic fist pump before she started out the door…TIme for the Grand Magic Games….

The fire Dragon Slayer Natsu and his partner Happy walked down the semi crowded streets. He wasn't entirely sure what town he was in, they had just started walking until they stumbled onto something. Having parted ways with Guildarts, they made their way to try to find a nice place to eat and relax. They had made money doing small jobs in a small town a few days ago. They wouldn't really use it on their journey…so why not get a good meal out of it. With Natsu's magic power growing, it wouldn't be hard to make more money.

"Natsu look!" Happy exclaimed using his white wings to fly over to a magazine cart. "It's sorcerer weekly!"

"No way! It's been a while since we've been in a town to have an issue of it! Let's buy one!" Natsu said picking up a copy, there was the girl from Blue pegasis on it, what was her name….she always fought with Mira.

"Jenny's on the cover! I'm surprised Mira didn't get the cover issue" Happy pointed flying above Natsu's shoulder.

"You pay for it, I'll go scope out and see if there are any seafood places to eat! Be right back!"

Natsu smiled as he watched his furry blue friend fly off quickly above the buildings. He look down and slowly flipped through the magazine…Geez how long had they been gone…and away from the guild? It seemed like forever…and yet just yesterday. He cringed thinking of the memories that lead to him leaving the guild. He looked at the cover again to find a date….It had been 6 months since he and happy left. He memorized each page, not realizing how lonely it was to train. They had barley met any other human in the first few months, not many people practiced or walked in the woods like Natsu did. It had been a miracle to meet Guildarts. He had taught him so much, now he had already become tons stronger. He shook his head with a smile looking at a man who had become a father figure. He remembered his red face as he saw him coming up the hill after they had accidentally switched bags…Guildarts bag had all been full of magazines with women…some were wearing bathing suite like things…and some weren't wearing anything. Guildarts was certainly a ladies man, it was kinda weird…the way a guy looks at women, and the way they looked at them within the guild. Sometimes he didn't like it. Especially the way they used to look at Lucy who had become his girlfriend a while before he left for his training.

He continued to flip pages until he spotted something familiar. Something…or someone with medium blonde hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. LUCY?! What was she doing in Sorcerer weekly? And more importantly….why did she only have underwear on? He gawked as he held the mag closer to him, She stilled seemed the same, her smile was thinner, and her body seemed less toned, maybe she wasn't taking jobs anymore like they used to. Her hair seemed a little bit longer too, about past her shoulders nearing her elbow. There was something her eyes that seemed wrong to him. They looked hurt, like a broken sadness that caused a pit in his stomach. Her spied her right hand, placed suggestively on her thigh…it still had the Fairy Tail mark. Good…She was still a member. But the marking above her head read "Famous new Underwear Model, Does Lucy prefer a certain kind?!" For some reason the idea of it all made his face feel hot.

He felt a sudden swarm of emotions as memories flashed through his mind. Most of them were concerning Lucy, The blonde haired beautiful spirit mage who had wrapped him around her finger. There wasn't a day he was gone that he hadn't thought of her, or all they shared together. He missed her smile, the real smile and not a plastered one like in this picture. He felt his fingers drift over the sleek paper as they drifted over her cheeks. They had always looked so soft and inviting. He missed them, he missed her bubbly personality, her bouncy taunting hips and even her butt. He still didn't understand how a butt was considered cute, but he liked though he had never really liked looking at something like this before, Lucy made him interested. It was all rather tastefully done, which was Lucy, Sexy yet tastefully hot. He felt himself growl as he saw someone else reading the same mag. How dare they see his Lucy the way he was right now! When he got back to the guild they would have a conversation about that… meant it was okay for him to see, its not like he hadn't already seen her naked…on multiple misunderstandings. He tried not to laugh as He was so flustered and angry that he didn't hear Happy coming up behind him…

"Natsu!" He smiled sitting down on a bench and motioning Natsu to join him. "I just heard something…."

"What's up buddy?" He recoiled still feeling heat on his face, hopefully the observant blue cat hadn't noticed anything.

"I heard that Lucy is working for Sorcerer weekly! That's what she always wanted right? It would help get inspiration for writing her novel she wants to write! I bet she is writing some awesome stories…or covering intense articles" He happily day dreamed hoping the best for his friend.

Natsu looked down at the mag, Heat rising as he stuck it behind his back and under his cloak, freely hidden so happy couldn't get to it. "Lucy always was a good writer" He smiled reached a hand down to pat Happy's head. What Happy didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides, that was more something for Natsu anyway.

"Natsu…." He said quietly…" I think I miss Lucy the most out of the guild…I still have nightmares from when Future Lucy died…It was so real, I was worried that we wouldn't be able to change the future. I wouldn't want anyone to die like that." He admitted.

"Me too little buddy; I know though that one day we'll meet back up with her. And this time we'll be strong enough to protect her and anyone else from Zeref and his demons." He smiled down as the Cat had tears swelling up in his eyes.

"She gave the best hugs" He remembered wrapping his little blue arms around himself., "She told me what happened that made her sad after the fight with Zeref's Demons…after we lost Igneel" He said. They hadn't really talked about what had happened in the past year. After the Grand Magic Games, they tried not to forget…but to not talk about it.

Natsu felt his body jolt. "Told you what happened? Is she alright?" Happy jumped at Natsu abrupt hands holding his up so they were staring into each others eyes.

"Lucy had to break aquarius's key to summon the spirit king…meaning she can't use Aquarius anymore…." Happy snuffled.

Natsu was quiet for a moment. He set Happy down on the bench as he himself sat down. Lucy had to give up her very first friend…to save his life and everyone else's. He knew that Lucy had a very special relationship with her spirits, but that Aquarius was her favorite. That the mermaid spirit had been past down to her by her had he not known that she had to give her up? Oh yeah he thought sadly…Igneel had just been defeated and he knew that he would need more training to fight Zeref and become stronger…Now a part of him had wished that he had actually said goodbye instead of leaving a note. But the thought of her tears and that sad smile made a part of him feel cold inside. He didn't want to see it…and to know that he was a cause of some of her pain. He had hoped that the letter her left in their special spot would reach her, that she would know the reason he did what he did. And hopefully she knew that he still very much loved her. But he needed to leave. It was the only way that he could become completely undistracted. He would practice every day and get stronger. He would become a true dragon if it meant protecting her. He would do anything for her…

"When our year of training us up…Can Lucy be the first one in the guild we see?" Happy asked quietly. His face must have surprised Happy as he looked up at his friend.

"I do what to see Carla…don't get me wrong…but I knew Lucy first…and well when I had left you to go to the guild when you were trying to find Erza and Mira…well I got upset that I had had to leave you. She hugged me and told me that it was alright, that we'd find you. She always makes me feel better when I'm feeling down" He mumbled.

" You bet little buddy…hey maybe she'll be at the grand magic games…they tend to happen every year right? Maybe Fairy Tail will be in the games again this year! I don't know what's been going on lately…but maybe we can even join! I bet I could be an excellent challenger" Natsu grinned his famous dragon slayer smile patting Happy behind the ears.

Lucy gasped as she recognized this power. It was as strong as the dark mage Zeref. Something was going to happen. She felt this intense heat sensation as the hooded stranger stood in the center of the stadium. She tried to yell for Jason but was too late. The whole place was melting from the intense heat, even her clothes were melting. She gasped as suddenly the stranger took his hood off.

"Lucy!" She put her hand up to cover herself as she turned around to see the familiar blue cat.

"Happy?" She gapped as she turned back around. She faintly heard him talk about how partner overdoing it, and that he was looking for a fight.

She looked back down at the familiar long haired stranger. His bright pink hair was familiar and his muscled body was as well, yet it seemed firmer and bigger. She froze as he lifted his head to meet his eyes with her. He called out to her with the largest smile she had ever seen. She knew then and there…Fairy Tail was far from over.

"Natsu…." She felt herself run down the stairs, she knew that she had a shadow as Happy floated behind her smiling like the blue cat he was. She giggled as he spoke of his and Natsu's adventures. She jumped as someone appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lucy! He called catching her as she flung herself into his awaiting arms. He held her tighter than ever, yet careful of his new strength. She leaned her forehead against his for a moment before he pushed his lips to hers. It was the longest kiss that made up for a year of missed moments. She laughed with tears in her eyes kissing his nose, forehead and all of his face. He used one hand to hold her steady as he cupped her cheek and held her close. They were finally together again.

"Now tell me what is going while I've been gone?" He asked looking into her big brown eyes. Her fingers traced through his long hair. He smiled and kissed her nose, blowing the bangs out of his face.

"Fairy Tail has been closed for nine months…I know where most of them are" She cried holding him close as he tried to wipe her tears away. He was real…tangible.

"Looks like we just accepted our first job together again Luce" He whispered nuzzling her.

"I'll go where ever you go, my dragon" She wept happily as he carried her close all the way to her rented room in the hotel. They would have quite a lot to talk about.

"They Loveee eachhhhh otherrrr" Happy happily chanted behind them all the way back from the stadium.

 **Alright Guys, this was more of a test to see how I could post stories on my new computer. I am so not tech** **savvy. But I promise to start adding more now, and be active again ;)**


End file.
